


Pinning

by siriuslyhiddenlawyer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF Molly Hooper, Established Sherlolly, F/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlolly - Freeform, light sherlolly smut, molly hooper is pinning for sherlock, molly pins sherlock, pinning, pinninglock, smutty sherlolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyhiddenlawyer/pseuds/siriuslyhiddenlawyer
Summary: Molly Hooper is pinning Sherlock Holmes.





	Pinning

            Sherlock Holmes didn’t know what hit him.

            One moment he was slamming through the double doors of the morgue, calling for Molly as he scrolled through his phone, completely focused on the triple murders in Shoreditch, the next moment he was pressed against the wall, practically immobilized as his breath was stolen from his lungs. For just a heartbeat, just a moment he’d thought he was under attack and was grateful he caught himself before he’d thrown her against the wall. His little Molly, who barely came up eye-level to him in heels and weighed as much as a wet kitten, had managed to surprise him, pinning up completely against the wall, kissing him, her mouth bruising in its brutality.

            “Molly,” he growled, when she pulled back from him to let him breath, her front pressed against his, keeping him immobile still somehow, “Molly what are you doing?”

            She somehow managed to look sheepish, licking her lips, “making a point,” she murmured, kissing him again and he moaned when she licked inside his mouth, and Sherlock found himself growling as he opened his mouth for her, gasping when he felt her small hand slip beneath his belt.

            The way she had him pinned it was difficult for him to move his head but he managed someone, breaking the kiss again to gasp against her mouth, “what point, exactly?”

            “Two points,” she grinned, having somehow managed to lift his shirt from his trousers, her slightly cold fingers touching the skin below his navel, his prick jerking to attention, “the other day you didn’t let me go to Shoreditch by myself because you were worried I’d be attacked,” she murmured in that soft voice, the same voice she used to murmur to him in the darkness of their bedroom, when she lay against his bare chest, her fingers tracing absent patterns on his chest, endlessly fascinated by the hair there, “and you’ve kept telling me I haven’t an impulsive bone in my body…”

            Sherlock couldn’t help smiling down at his love, at his Molly, the love of his life, the reason he finally understood what his heart was good for, beside pumping blood to his heart, and other important bits, “you’ve proven me wrong today, darling. I need to learn to never assume anything about you.”        

            Grinning, she kissed him again, her fingers finding his prick in his trousers and he nearly screamed, tasting the black coffee she’d had earlier, “you’d think you’d learned your lesson by now,” she smiled at him, kissing him again and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as she began to stroke him.

            He grunted, all his words, all his thoughts fleeing as he watched her chocolate brown eyes, her wicked smile as she sank to her knees in front of him, humming as she unbuckled his belt. “My Sherlock,” she smiled watching him with those eyes, her fingers languid against him, stroking him slowly and he arched into her warmth.

            That day, Sherlock Holmes learned that being pinned by the love of his life, by Molly Hooper was his favorite thing in the universe.


End file.
